This application claims the priority benefit of Taiwan application serial no. 91212992, filed Aug. 21, 2002:
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a heat dissipation apparatus, and more particularly, to a heat dissipation apparatus having a main heat sink and at least one connecting heat sink. The assembly of the heat dissipation apparatus and the electric appliance is convenient, and rework can be performed on individual electronic device.
2. Related Art of the Invention
The power supply bas become an inevitable product of the prosperous computer industry. The commonly seen power supply is employed in a host of desktop computers. In addition to the lower-power power supply used in the computer, the high-power power supply for the high-level product is also under development. The heat dissipation design is particularly crucial for the power supply with high power output. In addition to the heat dissipation performance, the assembling convenience to an electric appliance and reworking of the assembly directly reflect on the cost and assemble labor consumption. Here, the process of reworking means an action that when a malfunction or other issue has been found for the device after being assembled, the device is then replaced or modified.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show a conventional assembly of a heat dissipation apparatus and an electric appliance. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the electric appliance with the heat dissipation apparatus includes an electric product 100, a heat sink 104 and several connecting members 108. The electric product 100 has a circuit board 102, on which at least one electronic device 106 is disposed The electronic devices 106 are the major heat generating sources. The heat generated from the electronic devices 106 is directed and dissipated by the heat sink 104, such that the normal operation of the electric product 100 can be maintained.
Further referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, while assembling the electric product 100 and the heat sink 104, each of the electronic devices 106 is fixed on the heat sink 104 via one of the connecting members 108. The connecting members 108 typically include screws 108a and nuts 108b. After the electronic devices 106 and the heat sink 104 are installed, the heat sink 104 including the electronic devices 106 is then installed in the electric product 100. Such installation causes the following problems.
(1) If location error occurs to the electronic devices on the heat sink, part of the electronic devices, after the electronic devices and the circuit board are coupled, a portion of the electronic devices, due to the error of misalignment, will be damaged. Particularly, the leading pins will be damaged and then reliability or lifetime of the product will be reduced
(2) While performing reworking, all the electronic devices have to be removed from the heat sink, followed by reinstallation. However, such rework cannot completely resolve the misalignment Also and, the electronic devices, which can normally work, has possibility to be damaged during the second assembling process.
(3) As at least one electronic device is fixed on the heat sink, the electronic device has to be aligned with proper locations of the circuit board in order to perform assembly. The assembly is thus very time consuming.
The present invention provides a heat dissipation apparatus which can be installed in an electric product easily. When reworking is performed on individual electronic devices, such as replacing the device with a new one, the reworking is not necessary to be applied to the whole assembly.
The heat dissipation apparatus can be applied to dissipate heat generated by an electric product. The electric product includes a circuit board, on which at least one electronic device (heat generating sources) is formed. The heat dissipation apparatus includes a main heat sink and at least one connecting heat sink. The main heat sink is mounted on each electronic device of the circuit board, and the connecting heat sink is disposed between the electronic device and the main heat sink, such that the heat of the electronic device can be conducted to the main heat sink via the connecting heat sink.
The heat dissipation apparatus further comprises at least one connecting member connecting between the main heat sink and the connecting heat sink. The connecting member comprises screws and nuts. In addition, the connecting member includes heat conductive glue.
In the present invention, the electric product includes a power supply or other electric appliance. In addition, the electronic device of the power supply includes a chip or other active devices (heat generating sources).